Ways to Annoy Bugsy
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: Want to tip your favourite Azalea Gym Leader over the edge? Come inside.


**Ways to Annoy Bugsy**

1. Tell him that you stepped on three Weedle on the way to his place.

2. Challenge him to an immediate Gym battle after closing time.

3. Act really pissed off when he declines.

4. Poke fun at his name and pretend to not realise that you're doing it.

5. Ask him something about Bug Pokemon and act really bored when he explains.

6. Ask him if he's ticklish.

7. Regardless of his answer, tickle his nose with a feather while he's trying to sleep.

8. Ask him why his hair is purple and pretend to be really curious.

9. Ask him when he last got a haircut.

10. Force him to get a haircut.

11. Tell him that his new haircut is so much more masculine than before.

12. If he gets angry and/or offended about this, pat him on the shoulder and tell him that he can live his life anyway he pleases.

13. After telling him this, be prepared to run for your life.

14. Offer him food intended for Bug Pokemon.

15. If he won't eat it, act really offended.

16. If he does eat it, say that you always knew that he was part bug and that it explains an awful lot.

17. In a crowded room full of people that know Bugsy, loudly tell him that he and his Pokemon really bug you, putting emphasis on the word 'bug'.

18. Walk around him when he's busy doing something and sing '_What Kind of Pokemon are you?_'

19. When he states that he's not a Pokemon, say that you aim to prove him wrong. Then throw a Pok'eball at his face.

20. If this pushes him over the edge, tell him that you were just kidding and offer to buy him a present to make it up to him. Buy him something that he'd like without him being there and deliver it to him. Call him on the phone later and tell him that the present may or may not have been covered in bug spray.

21. Convince him that a Fire type Pokemon is loose in his Gym. Record his frantic behaviour and post it on the internet.

22. (If you're a girl,) offer to take him out on a dinner date. Show up late disguised as the waitress and loudly ask how many dead bugs he wanted in that soup.

23. If this gets you in trouble with the restaurant staff, convince them that it was all Bugsy's idea, that he is very immature and that you don't know why you agreed to this in the first place.

24. A few days after this, invite him out for dinner again. Pretend to break into tears when he refuses (this is where being a girl really pays off).

25. (If you've never met Bugsy in the flesh before,) greet him with a hug, tell him that you consider him your best friend and otherwise make him feel awkward. Act like you don't know that he trains Bug Pokemon and tell him that you're really scared of them. Continue to be overly friendly and keep bringing up your fear of bugs. When he tells you that he trains Bug Pokemon, act horrified and tell him that you're sorry, but you don't think this friendship is going to work out.

26. If he is saddened by this, record it and post it on the internet.

27. Address him as a girl, even if you know he's not a girl. When he quotes on this, tell him that his long hair is misleading and that he should get it cut (if you haven't already done number 10).

28. Sing '_Louie the Fly_' and tell him that you're going to get him some bug spray for his birthday.

29. Convince him to partake in a hypnotist act where he won't remember anything afterwards. Privately ask the hypnotist to make him act like a bug. Record the act. When Bugsy asks what he did later, tell him that he acted fairly normal. Post the video on the internet and make sure that he sees it. Continue to insist that he acted normal.

30. Ask him why he's so interested in Bug type Pokemon. No matter what his answer is, tell him that it's a stupid reason.

31. (If you're a guy,) tell him that you went on a date with Gym Leader Sabrina, who trains Psychic type Pokemon (as many of you know). He probably won't care much, but keep telling him that it was mind-blowing, putting emphasis on the phrase 'mind-blowing' until he gets the joke.

32. If he groans at the bad joke, take a photo of his exasperated expression.

33. Tell him that you'll add the photo to your collection of photos of him.

34. Notice how little he sleeps from that point on.

35. Make noises outside his window at night to fully convince him that you are taking photos of him while he sleeps.

36. Buy him deodorant intended for a girl, even if you know that he's not a girl.

37. Ask him what size skirt he'll be wearing to prom night.

38. Ask him why he doesn't have any Fire type Pokemon.

39. Ask him why he shaves his legs, stating that guys don't shave their legs.

40. If he says that he doesn't shave his legs, ask him why he hasn't hit puberty yet.

41. Ask him to help you come up with an ad campaign for a pest control business.

42. Put a Spinarak in his bed while he sleeps. If he screams, which is what you want, ask him why he of all people would be scared of a Bug Pokemon.

43. Convince him to dye his hair bright yellow. Afterwards, start calling him Canary Kid in public.

44. Alternatively, convince him to dye his hair black. Afterwards, tell him that he's not cut out to be Emo. Laugh at his reaction.

45. Buy him shampoo formulated to get rid of head lice. Tell him to break it to his friends gently.

46. Once he gets the joke, run for your life.

47. Ask him how that ladder _really_ got knocked over when Ash Ketchum challenged his Gym.

48. Tell him that you've been doing some research and you've found out that someone discovered the move Fury Cutter before he did. Record his reaction and show it to all the female Gym Leaders.

49. Spread a rumour that he's secretly working for Team Rocket and was pulling the strings behind the incident at the Slowpoke Well.

50. Ask him why he's so afraid of haircuts, even if he's not.

51. Show him this list and tell him that you've posted it all over the internet.

52. When he turns on you after that, admit that you're just kidding and do whatever it takes to calm his anger if necessary. After that, tell him that the real list that you posted is much, much worse.


End file.
